Papa's Scooperia HD
Papa's Scooperia HD is the ninth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on February 20, 2018, and was released on July 24, 2018. Announcement Hey Everyone! As you all know, Papa’s Scooperia will be playable for free on our website, flipline.com. However, we will also be releasing two app versions of the game! Papa’s Scooperia HD will be for iPad, Amazon Fire tablets, and Android tablets while Papa’s Scooperia To Go will be for iPhone and Android phones. That’s three versions of Papa’s Scooperia and three reasons why this Gameria is taking an exceptionally long time to make. Stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 Description While visiting the big city, you've just lost your luggage and all of your money. Papa Louie comes up with solution to help you get back on your feet: He wants you to stay and run his new ice cream shop in Oniontown! You'll be baking fresh cookies, topping them with scoops of decadent ice cream, and adding delicious toppings and syrups before serving the sundaes to your hungry customers. SCOOPING SUNDAES - Use gestures to scoop dough for cookies and scoop ice cream for sundaes! Slide your finger across a bin of cookie dough to make the perfect dough ball, and tap to dip your dough into delicious cookie mixables. After baking, drag your finger in a circle to make scoops of ice cream to add on top of your cookie sundaes. ORDER EVOLUTION - When customers like your sundaes and level up, they'll start ordering larger sundaes with two cookies and scoops! Keep impressing your customers until they order giant three-scoop sundaes. Some customers like picky Closers will even start out ordering larger sundaes. CELEBRATE HOLIDAYS - As you reach new ranks, the seasons and holidays change in Oniontown, and your customers will order sundaes with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new mixables, ice cream, syrups, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors! SERVE SPECIAL RECIPES - Earn Special Recipes from your customers, and serve them as the Daily Special in the Scooperia! Each Special has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. Master each special to earn a special prize! Game Features *Hands-on sundae shop in the Papa Louie universe *Multi-task between making cookies, baking, scooping ice cream, and adding toppings *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *Tons of furniture and clothing to decorate your shop and workers *116 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 120 ingredients to unlock Workers The workers in this game are Carlo Romano, Koilee, and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants and bow ties, and moccasins. The outfit is similar to Carlo Romano's regular outfit, but with different colors. Customers *Ivy (Tutorial) *Alberto (After Tutorial) *Joy (Random) *Big Pauly (Random) *Rico (Random) *Edna (Random) *Amy (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Cletus (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Georgito (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Nick (Time) *Perri (Time) *Connor (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Clair (Time) *Wendy (Time) *Wally (Time) *Moe (Time) *Whiff (Time) *Kenji (Time) *Doan (Day 2) *Janana (Rank 2) *Hank (Rank 3) *Penny (Rank 4) *Hugo (Rank 5) *Mindy (Rank 6) *Steven (Rank 7) *Prudence (Rank 8) *Trishna (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Tohru (Rank 11) *Austin (Rank 12) *Peggy (Rank 13) *Gremmie (Rank 14) *Mandi (Rank 15) *Sarge Fan (Rank 16) *Brody (Rank 17) *Skip (Rank 18) *Wylan B (Rank 19) *Cecilia (Rank 20) *Utah (Rank 21) *Nevada (Rank 22) *Hacky Zak (Rank 23) *Kahuna (Rank 24) *Chuck (Rank 25) *Boomer (Rank 26) *Shannon (Rank 27) *Scooter (Rank 28) *Hope (Rank 29) *Ember (Rank 30) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 31) *Bertha (Rank 32) Closers (Locals in Bold) *'Mousse' (Monday) *Crystal (Tuesday) *LePete (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *'Whippa' (Friday) *Radlynn (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Local Customers (Closers in Bold) *Amy, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 *Skip and his pet rat Pastrami. *'Mousse' *'Whippa' Ingredients Cookie Doughs *Traditional Cookie (Start) *Fudge Cookie (Start) *Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 5) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 20) *Red Velvet Cookie (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 26) *Oatmeal Cookie *Gingerbread Cookie *Snickerdoodle Cookie Dough Mixables *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *White Chocolate Chips (Start) *Yum n' M's (Start) *Toffee Chunks (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 3) *Pomegranate (Unlocked during Holi) *Sugar Crystals (Unlocked during Cherry Blossom Festival) *Dried Kiwi (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 15) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked during Onionfest) *Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Utah) *Blueberries (Unlocked during Starlight Jubilee) *Hot Rods (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Ember) *Butterzinger Bits *Raisins *Pretzel Bits *Mint Bar Chunks *Potato Chips Ice Cream Flavors *Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) *Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) *Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) *Cookies and Cream Ice Cream (Start) *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Doan at Day 2) *Purple Burple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 4) *Hokey Pokey Ice Cream (Unlocked during Holi) *Spumoni Ice Cream (Unlocked during Cherry Blossom Festival) *Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream (Unlocked during Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pistachio Ice Cream (Unlocked during Onionfest) *Blue Moon Ice Cream (Unlocked during Summer Luau) *Coco Coolada Ice Cream (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 25) *Watermelon Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked during Starlight Jubilee) *Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Rocky Road Ice Cream *Mocha Chocolate Chunk Ice Cream *Ambrosia Ice Cream *Moon Mist Ice Cream Drizzles *Whipped Cream (Start) *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Butterscotch Syrup (Unlocked during Baseball Season) *Chocolate Mousse * Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked during Holi) *Mini Mallows (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Sarge Fan) *Rock Candy (Unlocked during Starlight Jubilee) *Cookie Dough Bits Topping Drops *Cherry (Start) *Waffle Cone (Start) *Salted Caramel (Start) *Chocolate Mint (Start) *Banana (Unlocked with Janana at Rank 2) *Macarons (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Kayla) *Sugarplum (Unlocked during Onionfest) *Ladyfinger *Blueberry Swizzle Holiday Ingredients Holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked in this order: Ice Cream, Mixable/Shaker, Topper, Syrup, and Mixable. Holi: *Saffron Kulfi Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Mindy) *Holi Sugar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Holi) *Kaju Katli (Unlocked at Rank 7) *Kanji Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 8) *Dried Jackfruit Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 9) Cherry Blossom Festival: *Hakuto Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Tohru) *Konpeito (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Sakuramochi (Unlocked at Rank 12) *Matcha Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 13) *Cucumber Bubbles (Unlocked at Rank 14) Onionfest: *Onion Overdrive Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Sarge Fan) *Sourballs (Unlocked on Day 2 of Onionfest) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 17) *Sugar Shallot Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Skip) *Onion Zest (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Wylan B) Summer Luau: *Passionfruit Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Utah) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Lemon Wedge (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Nevada) *Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Splashberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Hacky Zak) Starlight Jubilee *Powsicle Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Boomer) *Star Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Candy Rocket (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Cherrybomb Syrup Trivia *According to Tony on the Flipline Forum, Papa's Scooperia HD will have the same holiday lineup as the PC version. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=39212.msg1970703#msg1970703 *This marks the second time neither of the X twins are Closers since the debut of closers in Papa's Taco Mia!. Gallery Iphon_ipad_blog.jpg Scooperiahd_skyscraper.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_01a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_02a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_03a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_04a.jpg screenshot_scoop_hd_05a.jpg Scoop hd banner.jpg screenshot.4.png|Papa's Scooperia HD Ad Category:App Games Category:2018 Games Category:Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Tablet Games Category:Games With Holidays